The Proposal
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Noah proposes to Emma. Well... sorta. Nemma.
1. The Proposal

**Summary:** Noah proposes to Emma. Well... sorta. **  
**

 **A/N:** Nemma plot bunny. Noah kind of deserves this... so it's cute. At least Emma is a few rungs below Sierra on the crazy scale. Yeesh.

* * *

"Heyyyy... So, there was a new reality show I was thinking of signing up for. They film you get married and then the first few months of your marriage to see if it works out. I mean they'll probably try to sabotage you along the way, that makes for good TV, but anyway are you in for it?"

"Are you..." Emma almost squealed inwardly, "Proposing to me?"

Noah grinned. He was indeed proposing. But in a subtle way that couldn't get him completely rejected, or looked at as crazy for wanting to marry his one and only girlfriend this soon. "Only if we get chosen."

"Then that would be a yes." She had to stop herself from squealing outwardly too, maintaining a professional-sounding approach to his proposal. "But only if we get chosen."

"Of course, because it would insane to propose to you already." Seeing as the Ridonculous Race had only ended two months ago.

"Completely and utterly insane," Emma agreed, biting her lip. Kitty wasn't around to stop her. Should she just tell him that she'd already planned out everything in her head. "I mean, hypothetically if we did get chosen, I did have a few tiny ideas with how everything might go."

"Really now?" Noah smirked at her, but he'd already known as much, he wasn't born yesterday... he knew she'd thought about it. It was just nice to discuss it.

"Well of course Owen would have to be best man, and the same goes for Kitty with maid of honor. I mean, they'd practically disown us if we didn't, since they were the ones who got us together."

"Mmm," Noah agreed. But honestly, he could have Chris as his best man and still be a very happy groom.

"We should probably keep things somewhat traditional. I mean, your family is pretty traditional right?"

"Uh," his family was a train wreck. Didn't she know that already? Right. It had only been two months. "You really haven't met-" he began.

"Wait. I have to stop this. This isn't cool. Kitty was right." Emma gasped in realization. "Jake was right! I am too intense, and now I'm going to lose you all because I can't keep my big mouth-"

Noah put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Hey. Stop. I was the one who proposed to you remember?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You mean?"

He nodded. "But we should probably keep it quiet for at least another few months, or longer. You know how people can get." Plus, he hadn't even thought of what Cody's... whatever she was - Sierra would take the news. The psycho had already tried to get secret photos of him and Emma, for reasons he would never understand. (And THAT was why he would never date a fan).

"Eeee!" Emma couldn't keep the squeals inward any longer. "I promise to keep it a secret."

"Especially from Owen and Kitty. Could there be a bigger pair of blab mouths?"

"Probably not." Emma admitted, wrapping her arms around him. "I say we go for the show though. There's no way anything could break us apart."

"Yeah, who do they think we are? Stephanie and Ryan?" Noah deadpanned. Then both of them laughed.

Noah always found a way to put Emma at ease. He was perfect for her. And she was happy to entertain the thought of their future marriage secretly... for at least a little while longer.

* * *

 _I had an idea for another Nemma oneshot with a Kitty pairing._

 _Can anyone guess with who?  
_

 _I will dedicate the oneshot to whoever can guess._


	2. A Note

**A/N:**

 **So far no one has guessed right. And they all seem to be the same guesses.  
So I thought I'd clear things up and give everyone another shot.  
Here are my thoughts about the guesses so far.  
**

* * *

 **Owen.**

I love the friendship between Kitty and Owen. They're both a little wild and crazy and fun. But there's no potential romance there. If there was there would be some sort of hints that they saw each other in that way... and they clearly don't.

* * *

 **Jay/Mickey.**

The Adversity Twins I am still hoping will come back and take the prize. They're the best. I would love for them to have a girlfriend, even if they had to share her, but with Kitty it seems out of the question.

Any girl they get is going to have to deal with/be part of their endless stream of bad luck, which Kitty and Emma found out when Kitty formed the alliance with them. Kitty couldn't take it when they crash landed in the chill zone and that's why she said 'I have to go with my sister here'. She wouldn't be able to cope with their endless stream of bad luck.

I'd love to see Jay and Mickey on a double date with Amy and Samey (and pity the poor twin who gets Amy). Samey might be able to deal with the bad luck since she's used to being treated badly from her sister though. Other than that... IDK who would be able to cope with it.

* * *

 **Sooo if it's not one of them, think outside of the box. Kitty is Owen's new bestie. And who is it that her new friend might be able to introduce her to?**  
 **I'll leave it at that.**


End file.
